Ela
by Shura Shun
Summary: Aquela presença fraca da menina foi suficiente para que ela perdesse sua vida, seu mundo. [SongFic] [InuKagome InuKikyou]


Inuyasha pertence à Rumiko Takahashi, a música who's that girl pertence à Hilary Duff.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Ela**

Os cabelos negros balançavam conforme o ritmo do vento noturno, anunciando sua chegada.

O som dos passos da mulher era quase imperceptível, mas vinha acompanhado de longos suspiros. Kikyou estava ficando sem almas, novamente, e isso resultava num largo período de descanso.

Sentou-se, apoiando-se em uma árvore e começou a lembrar dos acontecimentos de pouco tempo atrás.

Ela havia se encontrado com Inuyasha, ou melhor, havia visto o meio-youkai por entre a densa escuridão. Ele não estava sozinho, a _outra _estava com ele.

_**There were places we would go at midnight  
There are secrets left nobody else would know  
There's a reason but  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I thought they all belong to me**_

_**Havia lugares onde nós poderiamos ir a meia noite  
Há segredos restantes que ninguém mais saberia  
Há uma razão mais eu não sei qual  
Eu não sei qual  
Eu não sei qual  
Eu não sei qual  
Eu achei que todas elas pertenciam a mim**_

Era incompreensível, era inaceitável, era errado.

Ela sempre foi aquela que o acompanhou, que dividiu segredos, que o amou. Kikyou foi aquela que esteve ao lado dele, sempre.

Mas virando a mesa, havia também a Kikyou que havia tentado matá-lo e que o havia frustrado.

E, talvez, essa fosse a razão pela qual quem estava ao lado dele agora era Kagome.

_**Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No, she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real  
It's not right  
It's my day  
It's my night  
By the way, who's that girl?  
**__**Living my life**_

_**Quem é essa menina?  
De onde ela veio?  
Não, ela não pode ser a unica  
Que você quer  
A que roubou o meu mundo  
Não é real  
Não é certo  
É o meu dia  
É a minha noite  
A propósito, quem é essa menina?  
Vivendo minha vida**_

Afinal, o que aquela garota tinha que o atraia? Ela era bonita, gentil, simpática e era apenas uma boneca de vidro num pote de cristal. E, mesmo assim, ela era aquela que estava com ele.

Aquela presença fraca da menina foi suficiente para que ela perdesse sua vida, seu mundo.

A morena sentia um enorme desgosto da colegial, mas não, isso não mudaria nada.

A sacerdotisa deu um profundo suspiro, ficava cada vez mais difícil de respirar.

_**Seems like everything's the same around here  
When I look again and everything has changed  
I'm not dreaming so  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
She's everywhere I wanna be**_

_**Parece que tudo é o mesmo por aqui  
Quando eu olho de novo e tudo mudou  
Eu não estou sonhando mas  
Eu não sei o porque  
Eu não sei o porque  
Eu não sei o porque  
Ela está em todos os lugares que eu quero estar**_

Olhou para suas mãos que pareciam perder levemente a cor naturalmente pálida, encostou sua cabeça no tronco da árvore, procurando apoio, enquanto sua visão começava a embaçar.

A moça amaldiçoava a bruxa Urasue todas as vezes que isso ocorria, aquela maldita deveria saber do tabu que era mexer com os mortos.

As cenas do meio-youkai com a menina voltaram à sua mente, ele a abraçava e era visível um sorriso da parte dele. Ela o havia mudado, havia completado o que ela, antigamente, tinha deixado pela metade. Se a sacerdotisa não tivesse morrido, seria ela a estar nos braços hanyou.

Nos seus tempos de viva, ela nunca havia pensado em morrer e voltar apenas por ódio, ódio daquele que mais amava.

_**I'm the one  
Who made you laugh  
Who made feel  
I made you sad  
I'm not sorry  
For what we did  
Who we were  
I'm not sorry  
I'm not hurt**_

_**Eu sou a  
Que fez você rir  
Que fez você sentir  
Eu te deixei triste  
Não estou arrependida  
Pelo que eu fiz  
Quem nós éramos  
Não estou arrependida  
Não estou magoada**_

Sim, Kagome estava lá, estava com ele, estava o amando, mas, se tivesse uma chance de voltar atrás, ainda faria a mesma coisa, ainda se apaixonaria por ele para matá-lo e morrer logo em seguida. Não era o que queria, mas era o que conseguia. Era forte, mas não o suficiente para enfrentar o destino, numa batalha sem volta, e a primeira vez que constatou esse fato sentiu uma enorme vontade de chorar, mas ela não cederia às lágrimas.

Fechou os olhos, ciente de que talvez nunca mais voltasse a abri-los.

Agora Kagome já não era mais a _outra, _ela era. Ela era o problema, a complicação, o impedimento.

A moça se sentia dolorida e, por mais que procurasse feridas abertas, não as encontraria, eram machucados diferentes, doíam no interior e acabavam com o que restava dela.

A mulher abriu os olhos e se levantou apoiada no seu arco-e-flechas.

Movida pelo seu ódio ela voltaria vagar como uma alma sem destino, essa era sua sina e não havia o que mudar.

Um dia ela aceitaria seu fim e seguiria seu caminho não importando o quão ruim ele fosse, mas não hoje, hoje ela não sucumbiria.

_**Oh, no  
Living my life**_

_**Oh, não  
Vivendo a minha vida**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Notas:

Muito obrigado você que chegou até aqui!!!

Uma coisa que eu estranhei nessa fic foi parecer que eu gosto mais da Kikyou quando, na verdade, gosto mais da Kegome, mas isso não vem ao caso.

Me dei bem com Inuyasha? Não? Reviews por favor, nem que seja uma crítica (com o mínimo de consideração, por favor...).


End file.
